Talk:The Thief (Skyrim)
My bad Yeahh... my bad for trynna be mr superman and adding all tha sections to tha chart... didn't know how to do tha hovering mouse thing. Sorry, don't kill me? +++Maybe if you want to be an editor you could work on your spelling and grammar. Text-speak and intentional ignorance are not compatible with a professional-level publication.+++ "Those who hammer their guns into plows will plow for those who do not..." Thomas Jefferson. Helena 19:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt Does anyone else think these should be different, personally i think that archery should be a thief skill. Also it would have been nice not all of the magic belonged to the mage, maybe alchemy could be moved over to the mage and illusion should have been brought over. yeah i added some categories trying to mimic what someone else did for the mage and the warrior feel free to improve them or add more 03:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Strange Thief Set-Up I haven't really embraced a full-on thief due to the simple fact that it leaves you vulnerable to dragons and anything that detects you before you take it down with an arrow or get close with a dagger. I put the Warrior and thief together and got this abnormal set-up that takes care of that problem. *Skills- Sneak, Lock-Picking, Pickpocketing, Enchanting, Archery, 2-Handed, Heavy Armor *Armor- Light Armor until you can get Muffle enchant on boots, then Heavy Armor until you can get Ebony Mail *Gauntlets + Head- Fortify Archery *Boots- Muffle enchant to counteract Heavy Armor/weapon noise while moving *Ring + Necklace- Fortify Sneak *Weapons- Bow with a paralysis enchant if possible, + 2-Handed of choice with Absorb Health *Shout- Marked for Death is useful, as nullifies armor on stronger enemies and drains health. Single-handedly took an Elder Dragon in under 2 minutes with an Ebony Bow, Iron Arrows, and one word of this shout. Use bow for far-off/weak groups/ single enemies. If an enemy will not go down with 3 shots or less, and is alone, sneak up and do a power attack. This may not be ideal for those who want to avoid all conflict, as it is LOUD, but you don't have them AND a group to fight if you are discovered. Also, the Mail does damage to close-up enemies, so meleeing enemies will take a constant stream of poison damage. The only weakness is frost damage with a group. Frost will cause your attacks to slow down like molasses and drain your stamina, leaving your weaons too slow to thin a large crowd, so you have to rely on the Mail's damage. Hope you find this useful. Leave your thoughts and suggestions, as this is a rough concept. Attack Khajiit (talk) 09:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Another wierd setup I'm using another strange setup that seems to work well- *Skills- Sneak, conjuration, archery, light armor, lockpicking *Armor- Light Armor, preferably nightingale, dark brotherhood, or thieves' guild *Ring + Necklace- Fortify magicka *Weapons- Bound bow/atronach spells *Stone- the ritual stone, very useful for getting an army of followers when I'm outnumbered. Redirect instead of delete? Should this page be redirected to The Thief Stone (Skyrim) instead of deleted? Several pages link here, and if we go on with the deletion I will have to remove all the links that this page is currently linked up to... Not that it's a problem to remove, but it will take some time. Opinions? —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC)